


What We Talk About When We Talk About Fandom

by RoseinMyHand



Category: Sherlock (TV), WendyMarlowe's "Dear John"
Genre: Dear John Fandom, Fan Studies, Infinite Canons, M/M, Meta, Participatory Multi-Media Story Telling, Vision Statement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseinMyHand/pseuds/RoseinMyHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WendyMarlowe's <i>Dear John</i> fandom excellence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meretriciovs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meretriciovs), [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> 6th Level Crack Meta, Also The Most Ridiculous and Sublime Thing I Have Ever Written

Guys, guys, guys.....you guys....

So I'm pretty sure the (Virginal) Needy Tomato™ nickname for Sherlock was coined here, in the Dear John fandom. Alright? Now think about the gay pilot. Are you thinking about it? Think about the dinner scene. Think about John opening his mouth so very widely around an itty-bitty cherry tomato. Do you feel me yet?

That nickname is like a meta meta meta meta meta meta commentary on the nature of storytelling, fandom, canonical and extra-canonical sources, the interaction between visual and written media, meme-making...I could go on. And on.

But instead I'll just marvel....THIS FUCKING FANDOM.


	2. MayShepard's Tell Me One True Thing

Want to see how creativity can inspire creativity, generosity can inspire generosity, why people get so excited and enthralled with the possibilities of fandom?

Then you should read MayShepard's _[Tell Me One True Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3325424)_. Born as a ficlet during the ecstasy of fervent anticipation between Chapters 63 and 64 of WendyMarlowe's real-time-experiment-turned-fandom-sensation epistolary fic _Dear John_ , it has grown into a story of profound emotional truth. It parallels _The Apology_ (and parallel lines never meet) and also stands alone as one of an infinite number of Post-Reichenbach reconciliation stories.

It is _achingly_ beautiful.

It's beautiful and the story of how it came to be is also beautiful. Its creation is an example of fandom at its finest, building community and igniting each other's creativity, like a string of firecrackers, like concentric ripples on water. 


End file.
